1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to combinations safety locks designed to equip the doors of strong rooms, safes and other safety enclosures, said locks including at least one bolt adapted to cooperate with a suitable clasp and at least one barrel adapted to receive a rotary actuating key.
It is directed more particularly, among these locks, to those whose actuation of the bolt requires prior unlocking of this bolt ensured by applying to the rotary key lodged in a barrel a sequence of solicitations or impulses at least angular whose characteristics (direction, number) correspond to at least one pre-determined code memorised in the lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such locks, means are provided for exploiting for the decoding purposes the sequence of solicitations exerted on the key and to ensure the unlocking of the bolt in consequence.
In locks of the type indicated at present known, said exploitation means are of a mechanical type and hence constituted by complicated, bulky, heavy, fragile and expensive systems.
It is a particular object of the invention to render locks of the type concerned such that they avoid these drawbacks, that is to say that they are less bulky, less heavy, more economical and not less reliable as those previously known.